mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackblade 15.1 - Educational Field Trip
With a grin and a wave to the others, Ridley grabbed Yomiel's wrist and pulled him away to scour the city streets for a church. The Leshrved didn't resist, but certainly didn't look best pleased with the sudden turn of the day's events. A blush and look of barely-contained panic coloured his face as Ridley pulled him along. The elf set a brisk pace, and though most would say his mood was chipper, his eyes suggested a grouchy urgency. Both individuals, after leaving the group, altered the form of their clothes to better suit the local fashion but did nothing to hide their foreign appearance, prompting more astute Yetomen to warrant them pointed stares. The attention did not do well for Yomiel, whose glance darted about; he slouched his shoulders and began to breathe more heavily, but still Ridley dragged him along, seemingly oblivious to both his compatriot's discomfort and the stares of the onlookers. In fact, the latter he appeared to openly invite, returning glances and nodding towards people who were oblique with their attention. He did not release Yomiel's hand as they hurried along. With some directions gathered from passerby and a brisk pace, the pair quickly reached one of the local churches of Taiyo, in the inner district of the city. It was an impressive building of wood, and a looping symbol on an arch before it marked its entrance. Ridley strode to the entrance, then stopped and turned to Yomiel, who was a strange colour and had a frantic air about him. "So! Now that we're here, what do you want to do?" Ridley asked. Yomiel looked at him with an expression of utter and frustrated disbelief. Ridley, unfazed, continued, "We're both going to go in, before you start thinking otherwise. I wasn't kidding; I'd rather not wander alone in this place. They seem a little more uptight than Asonians, from their first impression, but screw that, I'm not using disguise magic every waking minute while I'm here." He grinned in mock sheepishness, "Probably could only cover a few hours a day maximum anyways. Oh, but that does remind me, look over there." Yomiel turned around; Ridley flicked the back of his head, and the minor spell he cast cleaned the rather filthy man somewhat. Yomiel glared at him as he continued, "Well, that does nothing for your hair, but it fixed the smell and grease somewhat. It's no good to be impolite in front of ladies. But I digress. I need to get laid in the worst way. I'm going to bet, no offence, that you've never had sex before. Is that a rule or something?" Yomiel quietly mumbled, eyes downcast and face red, "...Just...not with family..." Ridley gave a sharp nod, "Right. That's pretty universal, really. So, barring any unforseen cultural issues here, we're going to go in, I'll do all the talking, and you can either try something new, or just wait around. It's a church, I'm assuming they're ok with people hanging around. Made up your mind yet?" Yomiel, flustered, opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to say something, but no words actually came out. "Well, just let me know!" Ridley finished with a chipper tone as he opened the door. Yomiel didn't move, so Ridley took his arm again and pulled him along. Again, he did not resist. The main sanctuary was a large open space of simple design, raised slightly from the entry; there was little in the way of decoration or adornment, but the quality of the lacquered mahogany that made the walls, beams and altar suggested wealth. The floor was tatami, and there were no seats, but rather cushions laid evenly along the floor for the devote to kneel upon. There were a few Yetomen praying quietly, but overall the walls seemed to exude silence. The two men lingered at the doorway; Yomiel appeared to be trying to regulate his breathing, while Ridley looked around the vestibule and considered whether this was the sort of place where one removes their shoes. A woman who appeared to be in her early forties, dressed in white and red robes, approached them. "Good morning," she said politely with a tip of her head. Her eyes ran over them quickly, appraising without judging. "What brings you weary travelers to the house of God?" Her gaze lingered on their stranger features: Yomiel's dark skin, Ridley's pointed ears. Ridley smiled and returned her greeting. "Good morning to you as well," he said with all proper formality and sweetness, keeping his voice respectfully low. "As you say we are indeed travelers, freshly come a very, very long way over a particularly difficult mountain. We are tired, hungry, weary and have never set foot in your lovely country before, so we figured, what better place to learn about you and your beautiful culture than your place of worship?" She returned his smile, "Well, do please come in. All are welcome here. If you would..." she looked pointedly at their shoes. "Of course," Ridley's smile was a bit smug as he took off his boots. Rather than placing them off to the side, where the nun had motioned, he tossed them lightly into his backpack. Yomiel followed suit. "Don't feel you need to carry them around," she started, but Ridley cut her off. "No worries," he tilted the open bag towards her, revealing the black, seemingly-infinite space within. "It's bottomless." She appeared to be taken aback for a moment, then smiled and ushered them inside. She gestured, "Let me show you what we offer here to those who seek rest and salvation from the lord." She took them on a tour of the large building, to different rooms of worship, places to pray and confess, meeting rooms, dining rooms and other such places. She explained each place's function and history, and told them of the church at large and Hyogo City while they walked the halls between. Ridley was interested, asking questions and generally being friendly and polite; Yomiel appeared to have calmed down in the quiet, mostly secluded environment. Eventually, the nun ventured, "So, you say you came over the mountains. Are you from Asanon then?" Ridley shook his head, "We're from a little further than that." She seemed a bit perplexed. He leaned over and said in a mock conspiratorial whisper, "I'm an elf." She self-consciously brought her fingers to her mouth to cover a smile. "I wondered, but I didn't want to assume anything. I didn't think there were any elves any more. There haven't been any for hundreds of years at least. So you are a wizard then as well?" Ridley replied, "Well, I can assure you that there are in fact many elves and many, many wizards. It's just an unfortunate fact that so few of us decide to leave the ivory towers of our homeland." Her expression was interested, "You live in towers made of ivory?" Ridley smiled, "Surrounded by gardens and forests containing every plant and flower that your god has graced the world with." He leaned in, "Why don't we retire somewhere quiet, and I'll tell you all about where I've been. I can show you some wizardry as well; couldn't let you think I'm a charletan." The nun blushed, "I would like to hear your stories, but certainly you'd prefer someone younger than me to share your company." "Oh, you wound yourself," he said kindly, still smiling. "Far be it for me to overlook a fair woman such as you for a child." He lightly brushed his finger down her cheek. She blushed anew, "Well, if that's your wish then." She started to lead them down another hall. Ridley looked over his shoulder towards Yomiel, his eyes questioning. Yomiel, uncomfortable, darted his eyes around, slouching. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded his head. Ridley smiled good-naturedly, then leaned in and began to whisper to the nun. Yomiel couldn't hear what he was saying, but the woman nodded and smiled, acknowledging his words. They climbed some stairs to another hallway; the woman opened the door and gestured for Yomiel to enter. His face was one of confusion and fear, but he entered anyways. "Just relax," Ridley mumbled to him as he passed. "Easy for you..." Yomiel muttered under his breath as the door was closed behind him. It was a small room, with the same tatami floor and solid wood decor that made up the rest of the building. Mats and cushions were arranged about the floor for sitting or lying down, and a short table had places set out for tea. Yomiel stood, unsure of what to do with himself. After a few minutes passed, he sat down on a cushion and shut his eyes, calming himself down. "Good morning," a light female voice interrupted his revere. A young nun, probably not even twenty yet, had entered through another door. She wore the same outfit as her elder, and had the blonde hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes of the Yeto people. Sitting down across from him, she smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Rika. What's your name?" The Leshrved looked at the floor. He balked for a minute before managing to say "Yomiel" in a quiet voice. She inclined her head, "It's very nice to meet you, Yomiel." Looking at him, she continued, "I heard that you came over the mountains. What brought you all that way?" Yomiel fiddled his fingers, unable to make eye contact. "...Had to..." was his eventual response. Rika looked confused, "Had to? Why did you have to?" Yomiel looked uncomfortable, but didn't utter a reply. A slight frown crossed her face, "Did the man you come in with make you?" Yomiel's expression changed, and he shook his head, "No. Not him." Rika considered him for a moment, then smiled kindly, "You really are shy, aren't you?" Yomiel blushed some more. "Aww," she got up and went behind him; he didn't move, but watched her as she walked. Kneeling, she wrapped her arms around him, placing her cheek on his temple. Yomiel's whole body tensed. "You don't have to be shy. This is God's house, and God's word is of love. No one here is watching, or judging. It's only you, me and God. God wishes for love to be free, to be felt by everyone." She ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, playing with the kinks. "I'm a servant of God, and it's my honour to help people feel God's love in earthly form. So," she leaned further over his shoulder, "you don't need to say anything, if you don't want to. Just let me know if you want me to stop." She began to kiss his ear lightly. A squeak might have come out of Yomiel, if he was capable of making noise at that time. Much later that night, Ridley sauntered down the streets of Hyogo City, his previously hurried aura evaporated. He chatted absently to Yomiel, who walked with him in a bit of a daze. "So, now I can say that I've done three clerics at the same time. I thought that just one was a pretty good feat, but apparently over here the rules are a bit different. You don't have to pay either, though honestly, that was most certainly worth every copper of donation I gave. Or gem of donation? Whatever, if I keep finding these things they're going to be worth just about as much as a copper piece anyways. Maybe I'll build a house out of them." "To attract gold-diggers or geologists?" Yomiel asked quietly. "They could be both!" Ridley replied with a grin. "Well, I suppose we had best find out where the great and mighty lord has gotten to, before he thinks I kidnapped you or something." Yomiel rolled his eyes. "Plus I'm hungry, and if I have to pay for anything while I'm here, then Mr. Kamun owes me extra." He directed himself towards the large estates that dominated the town's far interior. They walked for a little bit, when Ridley asked coyly, "So. Was that so terrible?" Yomiel didn't say anything, but he made a small, embarrassed smile. Ridley returned it ten-fold, "See? There you go." Category:Banishment of the Blackblades